In medicine, sensor systems are used wherein at least parts of the systems are inserted or implanted directly in a body of a patient in order to capture actual physiological conditions as precisely and directly as possible.
Publication WO 2008/154416 A2, in combination with U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,762 B1, discloses a sensor that can be implanted in the body, wherein a sensor has a reservoir capped by a thin metal film. By use of a thermal process wherein a voltage is applied, the cap is irreversibly removed to expose the interior of the sensor. The sensor's interior is continually subjected to degradation processes, and moreover, pieces of the metal film can enter the body, which can be harmful.